Amnesia
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: "Kau siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Semua yang ada disana langsung terdiam. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang aku kenal? "Jangan bercanda, dobe! Aku ini kekasihmu, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Naruto POV Gender bender, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : "Kau siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Semua yang ada disana langsung terdiam. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang aku kenal? "Jangan bercanda, dobe! Aku ini kekasihmu, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."**

**Amnesia**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Kalau ditanya apa keinginanku saat ini, pasti dengan yakin aku akan menjawab ingin sekali amnesia. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Kalian menganggapku gila? Mungkin, aku hanya ingin amnesia. Entahlah, terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan, terlalu banyak masalah yang membuatku merasa sedikit tidak waras.

Handphoneku bergetar pelan, aku melirik ke layarnya sekilas. Sasuke.

"Halo," Sahutku.

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto?" Aku mencibir dalam hati, tumben sekali dia menyebut namaku. Biasanya juga memanggilku dengan sebutan dobe. Pasti ada maunya, batinku.

"Tentu saja aku sedang bekerja. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Malam ini aku tak bisa datang ke acara adikmu. Aku akan terbang ke Sydney, ada urusan penting,"

Nah, benar 'kan dugaanku. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sampai-sampai aku sudah hafal dengan kelakuannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja.

Sasuke selalu menomorduakan aku dalam hal apa aja. Kerjaan, keluarga, temannya, pokoknya semuanya. Anehnya, sampai hari ini aku masih bisa bertahan.

Dulu, aku memang sering ngambek. Tapi lama-lama jadi kebal juga. Jadi sekarang, aku tidak perduli lagi. Mungkin seharusnya aku mencari selingkuhan saja.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Hati–hati ya," sahutku dingin.

Jadi ingat acara nanti malam. Acara selamatan adik perempuanku Ino yang baru menyelesaikan pendidikan strata duanya sekaligus acara pertunangannya dengan sang pacar, Sai. Seharusnya aku iri dengan acara ini. Sedikit berharap Sasuke akan memikirkan soal kelanjutan hubungan kami. Mustahil, itu sama saja seperti menunggu matahari jadi dua. Tidak mungkin!

Harapanku hanya satu, Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak membandinginkan aku dan Ino. Wajar saja berbeda, Ino memiliki pacar yang kelakuannya manis sekali sampai terkadang aku jadi emuak atau lebih tepatnya iri. Sedangkan aku, hanya memiliki Sasuke yang syukur-syukur masih ingat hari ulang tahunku.

Sudah jam dua belas siang, waktunya makan siang. Dulu waktu awal jadian, Sasuke selalu menjemputku untuk makan siang bersama. Sekarang, itu hanya menjadai mimpi di siang bolong.

"Naruto, mau makan dimana?" teriak Tenten dari meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana kalau di Sukiyabashi Jiro saja? Kudengar ada menu baru disana." Tawarku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak yang lain." Aku mengganguk mengiyakan.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku. Banyak sekali kabel berserakan di lantai. Kenapa Kabuto-san tidak membereskannya? runtukku dalam hati pada salah satu OB ditempatku bekerja.

Shit!

Tiba-tiba kaki kananku tersangkut salah satu mengangkat kakiku dan berusaha melepaskan kabel yang tersangkut. Baru saja kaki kananku terlepas dari kabel, kaki kiriku juga ikut tersangkut. Dan tidak tahu kenapa, aku kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalaku pusing. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Silau, kupejamkan kembali mataku. Tidak lama terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Berisik, tidak tahu apa kepalaku sakit sekali.

"Naru, kau tidak apa-sapa, sayang?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah memegang tanganku erat dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pria tampan berambut kuning cerah tengah menatapku khawatir.

"Nee-san, apa yang terasa sakit?" Kali ini seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berponi tail mengelus-elus tanganku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku dikerumuni banyak orang? Duuuh, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa nyeri. Aku memegang kepalaku. Apa ini? Kenapa kepalaku diperban seperti ini?

"Jangan dipegang, sayang. Nanti jahitannya kebuka," Aku menatap wanita itu dengan muka bingung. Siapa orang-orang ini?

"Naruto…!" Kali ini seorang pemuda dengan dandanan eksekutif muda menyeruak dari kerumunan orang. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dibelakangnya ada tiga orang, dua orang dewasa dan satu orang pemuda.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," pemuda itu langsung memelukku. Dengan refleks aku langsung mendorong dia menjauhiku.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Semua yang ada disana langsung terdiam. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang aku kenal?

"Jangan bercanda, dobe! Aku ini kekasihmu, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Nampaknya pemuda itu belum menyerah juga. Tadi dia mengatakan apa? Pacar?! Sejak kapan aku menyukai tipe cowok sepertinya. Oke, aku akui pemuda dihadapanku itu tampan, tapi mukanya sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Dan, apa-apaan tadai dia memanggilku dengan sebutan dobe. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Naru, ini Sasuke, kekasihmu, sayang. Masa kau lupa," Wanita berambut merah itu menimpali.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa?" tanyaku. Wanita berambut merah itu langsung menangis. Seketika sekelilingku langsung gaduh, kepalaku jadi pusing lagi. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya tidurku cukup lama. Waktu aku bangun, sekelilingku sudah sepi. Yang ada di depanku hanya gadis berponi tail sedang membaca buku. Aku mencoba membaca judul bukunya, tapi tidak berhasil, pandanganku terasa kabur. Aku berdehem pelan.

"Nee-san…" buru-buru dia menyimpan bukunya.

"Minum ini, nee-san," Katanya sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman kepadaku. Aku meneguknya sedikit.

"Nee-san juga melupakanku?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku. Aku mengganguk.

"Aku Ino, adikmu, nee-san," Sahutnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Pemuda tadi yang mengaku sebagai kekasihku, siapa dia?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu Sasuke-nii, kekasihmu nee-san. Wanita berambut merah dan pria berambut kuning itu adalah Kaa-san dan Tou-san kita," Jelas Ino. Aku melongo. Kekasihkuku?!

"Dan, yang datang bersama dengan Sasuke-nii adalah keluarganya. Ada Fugaku jii-san, Mikoto baa-san dan juga Itachi-nii."

Oke, aku tidak peduli dengan keluarga pemuda yang seenaknya mengataiku dobe dan mengaku sebagai kekasihku itu.

"Lalu, aku kenapa ada disini?"

"Nee-san terjatuh di kantor. Kepala nee-san terbentur lantai, kening nee-san juga robek, makanya diperban seperti itu. Kata dokter, Naru-nee terkena amnesia ringan," Jelasnya lagi.

Aku terdiam dan berusaha mengingat. Tapi kepalaku malah tambah sakit. "Sudah, nee-san istirahat aja. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Pokoknya jangan memikirkan apa-apa, istirahat saja," Aku mengganguk sambil tersenyum.?

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Bosan juga dari tadi tiduran terus. Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka. Uhhhhhh, pemuda yang tadi lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku cuek. Tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa kesal setiap kali melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiriku. Dengan cepat aku langsung mundur, takut dia berbuat macam-macam lagi padaku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku, dobe?" Tanyanya dengan muka memelas. Aku menggeleng dengan yakin.

Dia kemudian sibuk dengan handphonenya. Lalu tiba-tiba dengan muka bersemangat menunjukkan handphonenya kepadaku.

"Kau ingat dengan foto ini?" Aku memicingkan mataku. Foto apa? Tidak jelas.

"Ini kau, ingat?" Iya juga, memang ada aku di foto itu dan… pemuda itu! Kapan aku berfoto bersamanya?

"Lalu?" Tanyaku.

"Kau percayakan, jika kita memang sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Mungkin saja kau itu penggemar fanatic-ku, makanya ada foto kita berdua. Sudah ah, kau pergi saja. Kepalaku pusing lagi, aku mau tidur dulu," usirku.

Aku mendorong pemuda itu ke luar kamarku. Menyebalkan lama-lama mengobrol dengannya.

"Dobe, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan jika aku memang kekasihmu," Dia masih aja terus memohon.

"Eh… dengar ya! Aku merasa tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun, termasuk kau, teme! Aku juga tidak berniat untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Jadi, berhenti membicarakan hal yang sama seklai tidak kumengerti!"

Duuuh, kepalaku pusing lagi. Sial, sepertinyanya pemuda sialan ini harus kuusir jauh-jauh agar penyakitku tidak kumat lagi.

"Ada apa ini?!" Wanita yang dikatakan Ino adalah Kaa-san kami tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sasuke-nii bagaimana sih? Tadi aku Sudah bilang jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak ke Naru-nee," Marah Ino ke pemuda dengan model rambut seperti pantat bebek itu itu. Huuh, rasakan!

"Gomen," Bisik pemuda itu pelan.

"Kaa-san bawakan makanan untukmu, sayang. Dimakan ya," Aku menuju tempat tidur dan kembali berbaring. Kaa-san menyuapiku.

Pemuda yang panggil Ino dengan sebutan Sasuke-nii itu masih sibuk kasak kasuk dengan Ino, Tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan. Aku tidak perduli.

"Kaa-san, aku benaran pacaran dengan pemuda itu?" Bisikku perlahan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kaa-san masih sambil menyuapiku.

"Kalau begitu, Kaa-san bilang sama dia, aku ingin putus saja," Kaa-san berhenti menyuapiku.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Kaa-san dengan muka serius.

"Nggak mau sama dia, orangnya nyebelin," Sahutku seperti anak kecil. Lama Kaa-san menatapku.

"Sebenarnya Kaa-san sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu. Ini rahasia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sebenarnya, malam ini Sasuke akan melamarmu, tapi batal karena kajadian ini. Jadi Kaa-san mohon, Naru jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak sampai kau merasa lebih baik, ya," Kata Kaa-san pelan.

Duuuh, dilamar oleh pemuda sepertinya? Jangan sampai!

Aduh! Kepalaku sakit lagi. Aku menjerit tertahan. Kaa-san tampak panik, Ino dan Sasuke bergegas menghampiriku. Sekelilingku nampak kabur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya aku baru bangun dari tidur panjang. Kepalaku terasa berat. Barusan aku seperti mimpi aneh.

"Ini dimana, Kaa-san?" Tanyaku perlahan.

"Di rumah sakit. Istirahat saja, sayang," Kaa-san mengelus rambutku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Ada Tou-san, ada Ino, adikku. Kok ada Vino dan keluarganya juga? Katanya malam ini dia mau ke Sydney. Terus acara pertuangan Ino bagaimana?

"Kaa-san, acara Ino bagaimana?" Tanyaku panik.

"Jangan dipikirin, acaranya masih bisa diundur kok," Sahut Kaa-san sambil tersenyum. Di belakang Kaa-san, Tou-san, Ino, Sasuke dan orangtuanya –juga Itachi- tampak kasak kusuk.

Pandanganku beralih ke Sasuke. Tidak tahu kenapa dia tampak takut-takut melihatku. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kau bilang akan terbang ke Sydney? Apa tidak jadi berangkat?" Tanyaku ke Sasuke. Lama Sasuke terdiam. Dia dan Ino saling pandang.

"Keberangkatanku diundur sampai kau sembuh, sayang," Sasuke kemudian menghampiriku dan mengelus pipiku. Tumben dia jadi perhatian.

"Tadi aku mimpi, Kaa-san bilang kalau kau akan melamarkuku. Aneh sekali 'kan mimpinya," Kataku sembari memandang wajah Sasuke. Raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah, sedangkan keenam orang lainnya tampak saling pandang.

Aku menatap mereka satu persatu. Apa aku salah bicara?

The End

Pojok Suara :

Entah kenapa seharian di kantor kata amnesia itu selalu berputar-putar di kepala saya. Rekan sekantor saya, juga terus membahas tentang hal itu. Membuat saya jadi bête mendadak. Belum lagi, kekasih saya yang tiba-tiba bilang ingin amnesia. Karena, kebetean itulah saya membuat fic ini.

So, what do you think about this fic?

Mind to review?


End file.
